Kiseki
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: AU / OOC / Céfiro reclama el regreso de sus guerreras, pero ellas sin memorias de sus aventuras, hacen sus vidas en Mundo Místico.
1. Chapter 1

AN: MKR no es mío. / AU - OOC / gracias por su tiempo en leer esta historia, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

* * *

KISEKI

奇跡

* * *

Es un concierto muy especial el de esta noche, esperado por muchas personas. Han pasado ya casi tres años desde su última presentación en vivo por motivos personales entre ellos su salud. Poco más de seis meses han pasado desde su ultimo tratamiento y aunque sigue viéndose demasiado delgada ya no tiene ese semblante de enferma, luce saludable y recuperándose con el paso de los días. Su cabello antes largo y sedoso perdido en los tratamientos, crece otra vez brillante y saludable aunque corto, no afecta la belleza que irradia la cantante.

Los nervios recorren todo su cuerpo y se siente como si fuera su primera vez cantando ante tanto público a pesar de tantos años ya de carrera artística. El concierto será la presentación de su nuevo proyecto, Kiseki Kimura espera que esta nueva visión de ella y lo que ha vivido en estos últimos años, reflejado ahora en su música, sea bien acogida por sus queridos admiradores.

El concierto es en beneficio de las personas de Ishinomaki, afectado por el gran terremoto de Japón oriental, ya hace dos años y meses, la gente aún está luchando por sobreponerse a todo este desastre. El concierto servirá para recaudar fondos para dicha ciudad y levantar el ánimo de sus habitantes y en lo personal para ella significaría honrar la memoria de su amado esposo.

Por entre la multitud, se pueden ver rostros familiares para la cantante, aunque ella misma no tenga conocimiento de que dichas personas, dos jóvenes mujeres acompañadas por un grupo de hombres que a ojo de cualquiera de los presentes son obviamente extranjeros, uno de ellos peli-verde y piel canela, otro de cabello obscuro como el azabache y semblante serio, quizás el mayor del grupo, otro más rubio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y el ultimo con cabello castaño y alborotado luciendo claramente emocionado por el evento que está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**Seis meses antes**

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

* * *

En un parque cercano a la torre Tokyo, en una zona recluida a altas horas de la noche, aparecen dos hombres de la nada…

"Lo hemos logrado, la trasportación fue correcta" comenta el más joven de los dos.

"Comencemos entonces la búsqueda de las guerreras, localicemos primero un punto base para nuestras operaciones"

Terminando de decir esto ambas figuras se movieron rápida y silenciosamente para salir de dicho lugar.

* * *

**Una ****semana ****después**

* * *

Un hombre robusto camina con varias bolsas llenas de víveres en dirección a un edificio de departamentos de lujo de la zona de Ginza en Tokyo… entrando al departamento adecuado, deja las cosas en la cocina dirigiéndose al estudio en donde encuentra a uno más joven sentado enfrente de varias pantallas…

"Zazu como vas con la búsqueda?"

"Geo!, que bien que regresas, muero de hambre, hasta ahora he podido localizar únicamente información de la guerrera del viento, Fuu, nada de la guerrera del agua ni de nuestra amiga Hikaru."

"Que sabes de la guerrera del viento?"

Zazu despliega entonces en una de las pantallas una ventanilla con la imagen de una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ondulado de ojos verdes. Junto a la imagen aparece el nombre de la chica, Hououji Fuu – Mujer – 28 años de edad – Soltera – Abogada Criminalista.

"Tengo domicilios tanto de ella como de su familia y los lugares en donde labora, sería fácil contactarla nosotros mismos y ver la posibilidad de que nos ayude a localizar a Hikaru y Umi?"

"Recuerda lo que Doushi Clef nos comentó, ellas no tienen memoria de lo sucedido en orden de que pudieran continuar sus vidas, únicamente la persona amada puede lograr romper el hechizo y hacerlas recordar, necesitamos ubicar a Fuu y traer al príncipe Ferio para lograr esto"

"Entiendo, pero si eso es cierto… Fuu tiene a Ferio, Hikaru a Lantis, pero la guerrera del agua? Ella no tiene una conexión de ese tipo con nadie de Cefiro…"

"Esperemos que la relación entre Hikaru y Fuu sea suficiente, de cualquier forma, con o sin memoria de lo ocurrido debemos llevarlas a Cefiro."

"Estudiare entonces la rutina de Fuu para poder lograr un punto de reunión entre ella y el Príncipe Ferio lo más pronto posible"

A los pocos días Zazu ya había logrado establecer un punto de reunión, dado a las actividades como gobernante en Cefiro no era sencillo para Ferio ni Lantis desprenderse de su trabajo para ir en búsqueda de su amada por ese motivo y con ayuda de Autozam, Eagle autorizo enviar a Geo y Zazu en esta misión, viendo como ellos llegaron a conocer a las tres adolescentes.

"Geo, Zazu - los saluda el joven Príncipe - muchas gracias nuevamente por su ayuda."

"No hay problema – contesta Geo – hemos hecho lo posible pero hasta el momento solo hemos logrado localizar a Fuu, tenemos la esperanza de que al recordar quizás nos pueda dar más detalles en relación a las otras dos para poder lograr localizarlas lo más pronto posible."

"Fuu camina usualmente por esta calle en dirección al parque, creo que podrás reconocerla pero toma – le entrega Zazu una foto con la imagen de una mujer – suerte!"

Con eso los dos hombres se retiran dejando al príncipe moverse por sus propios medios. Ferio se queda contemplando la foto por unos momentos, Fuu ya no es la niña que conoció hace ya más de diez años es ahora toda una mujer… "Fuu, recuérdame…"

* * *

Sentado en una banca Ferio observa como la persona que ha vivido en sus sueños y corazón se acerca a él caminando tranquilamente, aún no sabe cómo la abordara pero algo se le ocurrirá al momento, lo único que puede hacer es levantarse y pararse directamente en el camino de ella.

Ella distraída nota casi hasta el último momento la persona que está obstruyendo su camino, alto piel canela de cabello y una barba de candado de color verde, definitivamente un hombre atractivo, pero lo que la dejo sin habla fueron los ojos de color miel y una intensa mirada que expresaba el más intenso de los sentimientos, sin poder explicarlo ni evitarlo, Fuu sintió sonrojarse ante aquella intensa mirada.

"Fuu" escucho su nombre de la boca del extraño, automáticamente ella se vio respondiéndole "Ferio?" y como una sobrecarga sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con un cumulo de memorias retenidas, las cuales pasaban por su mente rápidamente.

"Fuu!" Exclamo Ferio preocupado viendo como la mujer a la que ama se desmayaba en sus brazos, sin saber que hacer intento despertarla, agradeciendo que en ese momento no pasara gente por la zona. Llamando a Geo y Zazu con el aparato que le dieron para comunicarse, pudieron entre los tres discretamente llevarse a Fuu al departamento base para recostarla en una cama, Doushi Clef comento que algo así podría suceder, el regreso de los recuerdos siendo tan fuerte como para hacer que la persona pierda la conciencia.

Ya en el departamento, en una habitación a solas, Ferio se encuentra sentado observando a Fuu, mientras ella despierta puede tomarse el tiempo de contemplar todos los cambios que han acontecido, ya no más el cuerpo de una niña, Fuu tiene ahora un hermoso cuerpo, su rostro afilado y maduro en comparación de la niña que era, su cabello largo y sedoso al tacto, largas pestañas que nota ahora que los delgados lentes no obstruyen su vista, fina nariz y labios, bajando por un cuello delgado, senos firmes y a lo que su vista indica el tamaño perfecto para sus manos, bajando a una delgada cintura y unas sensuales caderas terminando con piernas delgadas pero bien formadas, el traje sastre que lleva puesto hecho a la medida de ella mostrando lo todo lo maravilloso de su cuerpo, Ferio no puede más que volver a caer rendido ante esta hermosa mujer, espera deseoso a que esta despierte y complete su vista con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tiene.

Por su parte, dentro de su mente Fuu ve y siente como todos estos recuerdos de una tierra lejana llenan ese vacío que su corazón sentía desde muy adolecente, pero esos ojos… aquel hombre que vio, es el adolecente de quien ella se enamoró en esa tierra maravillosa… en verdad sucedió esto? Se cuestiona ella misma.

Sintiéndose despertar, pudo ver como no estaba más en el parque sino en una habitación, recostada en una suave cama.

"Fuu" escucha su nombre nuevamente por aquella profunda voz "cómo te sientes?" girando un poco la cabeza puede ver al mismo hombre de sus sueños…

"Oh! Ferio – levanta su mano para tocar la mejilla de el – "en verdad eres tú"

"Fuu – posa su mano en la de Fuu apoyando su rostro en ambas - me recuerdas… que tanto recueras?"

"A ti y Cefiro, como están los demás, porque no podía recordarlos… recordarte?"

"Fuu, recuerdas a Hikaru y Umi?"

"Hikaru y Umi?" menciona la mujer mientras se sienta en la cama, despegando la mirada de Ferio y dirigiéndola a la ventana…"Recuerdo… si… las recuerdo… estábamos abrazadas en la torre Tokyo… y Cefiro… después de ese día no tengo ninguna memoria de ellas, que ha sucedido? Están bien?" pregunto más preocupada.

"Calma, no te preocupes… no fue hasta un par de meses de su partida que Doushi Clef descubrió afectaciones en el planeta, nada mayor por qué preocuparse pero si diminutos detalles, después de varios años de observación llego a la conclusión de que estos pequeños cambios eran debido a que ustedes no pensaban en Cefiro, al parecer no importa la distancia sus sentimientos y pensamientos afectan a Cefiro y aunque el sistema del pilar no existe más, Cefiro aun toma sus emociones para renacer de lo que fue la destrucción del pilar. Al no tenerlas a ustedes la recuperación simplemente ha sido más lenta, pero sin problemas graves".

"La duda fue entonces, por que pasaba esto... como era posible que olvidaran? A lo cual Doushi termino por concluir que quizás al momento de la transportación a Mundo Místico se activó un antiguo hechizo de protección, el cual borra o bloquea la memoria de los visitantes de Mundo Místico a Cefiro para protección del planeta, esto muchos siglos atrás cuando el portal estaba abierto y era libre de cruzar hacia ambos lados. Ese mismo hechizo es el que ahora en vez de proteger nos está perjudicando".

"Como, entonces lograron venir si el portal está cerrado?" pregunto una intrigada Fuu

"Siempre hubo más de un portal en la época en que ambos mundos estaban conectados, imagínate ni siquiera Doushi existía aun cuando los portales fueron cerrados. El portal que mi hermana abrió y el que posteriormente se abrió por ustedes eran los más fáciles de abrir, Doushi estuvo buscando todos estos años otra opción hasta que la encontró y con ayuda de él y varios altos hechiceros logro establecer un puente seguro entre ambos mundos"

"Suena lógico…Entonces Hikaru y Umi, aun no recuerdan?"

Suspirando gravemente responde Ferio – "No, Fuu debes de entender algo, ahora soy Rey de Cefiro, y dado a eso no me es fácil desprenderme de mi cargo, con ayuda de Autozam hemos logrado localizarte a ti, Eagle envió a Geo y Zazu a Mundo Místico para ayudarnos a buscarlas, esto conociendo por platicas de Hikaru con ellos que su mundo era en tecnología similar al suyo y tendrían más probabilidades de encontrarlas más rápido, al localizarlas nos darían aviso a nosotros ya que solo el ser amado podría ser capaz de romper el hechizo y logar así que recuperaras tus recuerdos."

"Oh – llevándose la mano a la cabeza para darse un masaje Fuu habla nuevamente – Disculpa, todo esto ha sido tan repentino… entiendo todo, pero aun así me siento abrumada."

"No te preocupes, puedo imaginarlo"

"Dime entonces, han podido localizarlas?"

"Hasta hace unas horas no, no tienen nada de ellas"

"No sé si yo pueda ayudar, después de todo no sé nada de ellas desde ese día… pero quiero ayudar"

"Geo y Zazu están afuera de la habitación, si gustas vamos con ellos…"

"Vamos…"

Ferio ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse al hacerlo no puede evitar acercarla a su cuerpo para besarla, el beso en sí no fue profundo pero si largo expresando todas aquellas emociones guardadas… Fuu contesto de igual forma rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquel hombre que sin saber su corazón había extrañado tanto tiempo.

"Te he extrañado tanto" habla Ferio con un dejo de angustia que Fuu no dejo de notar. "Siento que hayas sufrido mi ausencia, pero estoy aquí ahora, no me iré mas te seguiré a donde lo desees". Fue la firme declaración de la mujer.

* * *

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Fuu recupero sus memorias y en pláticas con Ferio y los demás sobre sus recuerdos en relación a sus amigas lograron reunir más información y dar con el paradero de Hikaru, de Umi solo lograron obtener información de ella hasta poco después de su segundo regreso de Cefiro, estando de viaje en American la familia sufrió un accidente, falleciendo ambos padres pero nada se supo de ella, tendrían entonces que viajar a América para indagar, pero eso quedaría para después ya que tenían ya la localización de Hikaru.

En frente de ellos se desplegaba una ventana con una ficha informática similar a la de Fuu. Ferio había regresado a Cefiro pero había dejado a Fuu con una llave para ir y venir cuando ella lo deseara, su anillo de compromiso.

"Valla – exclama Fuu – y yo que pensé que sería entrenadora de perros y termino como veterinaria zootecnista trabajando en el zoo de la ciudad, imagino que una cosa dio pie a la otra" comenta Fuu recordando aquella pequeña Hikaru hablando entusiasmada de su perro hikari y sus planes para el futuro.

"Ueno Zoo es cerca?" pregunta un embelesado Zazu mientras contempla la imagen de la que actualmente es Hikaru.

Dándole un zape en la cabeza Geo toma la palabra – "Quien lo hubiera imaginado, mandare aviso a Lantis"

No fue sino hasta dos semanas después que Lantis pudo visitar Mundo Místico, no encontrándose en Cefiro cuando Geo le envío el aviso.

Con ropas casuales, Lantis caminaba en dirección a las áreas médicas del Zoo donde Hikaru era una de las veterinarias del lugar, logrando una cita con ella gracias a la ayuda de Fuu.

"Disculpe, la Dra. Shidou está en una cirugía de emergencia, uno de nuestros tigres tubo un problema, pero se desocupara en unos momentos más, si gusta esperar por favor."

Asistiendo con la cabeza, el joven lo deja en lo que al parecer de él es la oficina de ella, puede ver varios cuadros mostrando diferentes títulos de estudio con el nombre de ella, a un costado un pequeño librero con fotos de ella tratando a diferentes animales, al parecer en distintas partes del mundo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la foto del escritorio la cual mostraba a una sonriente Hikaru abrazando a un igual de sonriente niño no mayor de siete años. Esto lo dejo pensando en la posibilidad de Hikaru teniendo ya familia propia, aunque según la información de Geo esto no era cierto.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba mientras veía la foto que no noto la entrada de ella.

"Linda foto no? – paso ella de largo sin verlo caminado a una habitación adjunta – su nombre es Kouji, es mi hijo – hablaba ella desde la otra habitación sin poder notar la expresión del hombre – Disculpe la tardanza – regreso Hikaru con ropas limpias – espero no haberlo hecho esperar demasia…

…Lantis?" sin más Hikaru lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Lantis… Lantis… Lantis… - decía sin parar la joven aferrada a él - "no desaparezcas esta vez…"

Después del shock de ver que Hikaru lo recordaba y que era ella quien estaba aferrada a él, este regreso el abrazo "Hikaru" Pasados unos momentos y ya cuando ella estaba más calmada, Lantis hablo –"pensé que no me recordabas… Doushi Clef dijo que no recordaban…"

"Si... bueno… no… - tomando un suspiro Hikaru se detiene para aclarar sus pensamientos – hasta hace un par de meses no te recordaba, empecé a tener estos sueños sobre otro mundo, sobre ti, siempre se repetían en un momento llegue a pensar que estaba loca porque eran tan reales, pero luego reflexione y me di cuenta de que no eran sueños si no memorias y cuando alguien de parte de la famosa abogada Hououji hizo una cita para verme… quise creer, pero no estaba segura" – termino entre lágrimas.

Lantis, siendo de por si un hombre de pocas palabras, estaba prácticamente mudo al ver a su adorada Hikaru con lágrimas de felicidad por su reencuentro, limpio sus mejillas con sus manos y acerco su rostro al de el para besarla tiernamente, primero en la frente y luego en los labios. Hikaru con sus ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por aquel maravilloso reencuentro que jamás creo se haría realidad.

"Lantis… quiero regresar a Cefiro quiero regresar a Casa…"

"Pero que hay de tu familia, de tu esposo y tu hijo" – pregunto Lantis, sin dudar del amor de Hikaru hacia el pero no queriendo forzarla a dejar a su nueva familia.

"Qué?, no, no estoy casada…yo, a pesar de que no te recordaba , no lo sé, nunca pude encontrar en nadie más la felicidad que el vacío de mi corazón necesitaba y luego cuando comencé a tener estos sueños, fue como volver a enamorarme de ti otra vez"

"Pero… tu mencionaste tu hijo…"

"Shinji, es mi hijo adoptivo – explica Hikaru mientras se acomoda en los brazos de Lantis – es hijo de una amistad mía, ella tenía un novio, este la dejo en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada pero ella no se dejó derrumbar por la decepción y deseo continuar su embarazo, su familia no la apoyo, la dejaron también, pero tenía muchos amigos, yo entre ellos que la ayudamos siempre en todo lo que podíamos, ella falleció en el gran terremoto de Japón hace poco más de dos años y yo quede como guardián legal de Shinji."

"Lamento lo que sucedió… "

"No te preocupes, ya ha pasado y aunque difícil, ambos hemos superado ya eso, además creo que Cefiro sería un gran hogar para el… Lantis, no puedo dejarlo, es como mi hijo – comenzó a angustiarse nuevamente ante la idea de tener que dejar a Shinji atrás – no podría… tendría que quedarme…"

"Calma, nadie tiene que dejar a nadie, el será bienvenido en Cefiro y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con el…- poniéndose nervioso – eso… si tu aceptas ser mi esposa" – termino preguntando un serio pero ligeramente sonrojado Lantis.

"Oh! Lantis, claro!"

Con su respuesta afirmativa, Lantis beso nuevamente a Hikaru, pero esta ocasión fue un beso intenso lleno de promesas.

Posterior a estos eventos, Lantis llevo a Hikaru con Geo y Zazu, la doctora estaba completamente feliz al ver a sus amigos autozamitas y no paraba de preguntar sobre esto y aquello, todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus vidas al momento poniéndose al corriente de todo, hasta que al final de la plática quedaron con un tema pendiente, la guerrera mágica del agua.

"Los padres de Umi están muertos?" – exclama una sorprendida y triste Hikaru.

"Al parecer fue un accidente, las investigaciones indicaban que podría ser asesinato pero nunca se encontraron pruebas, el caso quedo sin cerrarse" – comento Geo.

"Pobre Umi, debió de haber sufrido mucho, sus padres lo eran todo para ella" – murmuro aun dolida la pelirroja, visiblemente afectada por el bienestar de su amiga.

"Fuu ha estado ayudando con la investigación, pero aun para ella ha sido difícil…" – agrego Lantis.

"Nuestra última pista termina en América, en donde fue el accidente." Termina Zazu.

"Pues que esperamos, vamos! " exclama Hikaru ante la perspectiva de encontrar a su amiga.

"No es tan sencillo, Hikaru – menciona Lantis – recuerda que tienes tu trabajo y responsabilidades que atender, al igual que yo y Fuu"

"Fuu está resolviendo sus asuntos laborales y personales para regresar a Cefiro – comenta Geo – sugiero que tu comiences a hacer eso mientras nosotros continuamos la búsqueda de Umi, nosotros viajaremos a América"

"Además, no sabemos si ella tenía a alguien especial en Cefiro – dice Zazu – Doushi Clef menciono que se requería el poder de alguien importante en la vida de ustedes para romper el hechizo, siendo esas personas las que más aman, pero no sabemos si ella llego a encontrar el amor en Cefiro, que sucederá si no recuerda?"

"Esta la opción de que le haya sucedido como a Hikaru, el hecho de que el portal este abierto nuevamente quizás influyo en que tuvieras los sueños, quizás sea lo mismo con la guerrera del agua? Se aventuró a decir Geo.

"Y qué hay de ese chico hechicero? El que andaba con los animales?" agrego Zazu de repente.

"Ascot?" – preguntan Lantis y Hikaru al mismo tiempo.

"Ascot, Umi quería a Ascot como a un hermano menor a pesar de las bromas que hacíamos nosotras…no… ella no ama a Ascot de esa forma… Clef…"

Todos se sorprendieron…

"Hikaru, Doushi está casado con Presea…" menciona Lantis.

"Oh! valla – dice sorprendida ante la revelación - "no, no… Umi en nuestra segunda vuelta nos platicó que sentía algo más por él, un cariño diferente "– dice sonriendo gentilmente mientras recuerda la plática que tuvieron – "pero pronto se dio cuenta que no la llevarían a nada y su relación fue más como de hermano mayor y hermana menor, ahora que lo veo fuera de eso nadie más se acercaba a ella, fuera de nosotras dos y ellos y Caldina, nadie más se atrevía a acercarse a ella, nadie de los soldados o de la aldea… debió de haberse sentido muy sola"

"Eso no lo sabemos" comenta Lantis… recordando como personalmente hizo muy poco esfuerzo por tratar con la guerrera del agua - "La teoría de Geo también es viable, desgraciadamente no lo sabremos hasta encontrarla"

* * *

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que Geo y Zazu comenzaran su misión en Mundo Místico, habían logrado descifrar el paradero la última guerrera mágica con sorprendentes resultados, su búsqueda en Norte América los llevo a recorrer varios estados de dicho país en donde pudieron recopilar información de la joven mujer y su paradero, el cual los llevaba de regreso a Japón, a un concierto que se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes, teniendo la información necesaria, los autozamitas deciden regresar a Cefiro y reunirse con todos para presentarle los resultados y ver como procederían desde este momento.

Al momento de su llegada son recibidos por Doushi Clef

"Madoushi Clef" – Geo y Zazu hacen una reverencia ante el Gran Mago de Cefiro.

"Geo Metro y Zazu Torque de Autozam, bienvenidos de regreso a Cefiro, espero que traigan noticias con ustedes."

"Las traemos Madoushi, pero consideramos que es prudente usted las vea primero antes que mostrarlas al resto"

"Muy bien Geo San, Su comandante Eagle Vision está aquí en Cefiro, me dirigía en estos momentos a verlo, está bien por ustedes?"

"Está bien" sin más los tres caminan calladamente por los pasillos del palacio guiados por Clef hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, una pequeña sala de juntas, en donde se encuentra ya esperando Eagle.

* * *

Continuara?


	2. Chapter 2

Mello San, its a shame I don't have other way to reach you...

* * *

KISEKI

奇跡

* * *

"Eagle," exclama Zazu al ver que su comandante ya está esperándolos.

"Geo, Zazu, veo que están ya regreso, han encontrado a la última guerrera?" inquiere el rubio.

"De eso querían hablar – comenta Doushi Clef – que tienen que mostrarnos?" Les pregunta a los autozamitas mientras todos toman asiento en la mesa.

"Como saben – comienza Geo – tuvimos un poco de problemas al comienzo pero una vez localizada Fuu San, fue más sencillo localizar a Hikaru San y Umi San, ahora con Umi San tuvimos un problema, poco después de su última visita a Cefiro ella y su familia fueron de viaje vacacional a otro país, ahí en un accidente sus padres fallecieron."

Eagle nunca tuvo el tiempo de conocer más profundamente a la joven adolecente con la cual se llegó a enfrentarse, pero siempre sostuvo una discreta admiración hacia ella y el saber del fallecimiento de su familia causo en el pesar.

Por su lado Clef se mostró dolido ante las noticias, de las tres guerreras, Umi era especial para él, después de la declaración de amor que alguna vez recibió por parte de ella y la cual tuvo que rechazar rompiendo el corazón de su querida guerrera, quedaron al final con una estrecha relación, siempre velando el por el bienestar de ella, como un hermano mayor lo hace con su hermana menor.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Geo continúo con su informe

"A partir de ese evento no aparecían rastros de ella, al viajar a Norte América, el lugar en donde sucedió el accidente para investigar, pudimos encontrar más detalles del accidente y recrear lo que posiblemente pudo haber pasado." – continuo el subcomandante.

"Justo después del accidente, Umi debió de salir del vehículo en el que se encontraba, probablemente en busca de ayuda, pero debido a sus heridas colapso en algún lugar entre el punto del accidente y el hospital a donde la llevaron posteriormente, dado que el lugar donde fue encontrada no estaba tan cerca del accidente las personas que la encontraron no vieron la relación entre ella y el accidente y a su vez las personas que llegaron a ayudar a sus padres solo vieron a dos personas en el vehículo, no a tres, por eso no se le busco. Del accidente no tuvo lesiones físicas graves únicamente golpes y laceraciones y el hueso de la clavícula roto, pero si tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estuvo hospitalizada en estado de coma por tres meses, al salir del coma y tras varios estudios los doctores la diagnosticaron con amnesia permanente generada por el fuerte trauma craneal que recibió. Sin posibilidades de saber quién era ella ni sus antecedentes estuvo bajo el cuidado de una de las enfermeras del hospital, quien sin poder tener hijos, ella y su esposo tomaron la decisión de adoptarla ya que aún era menor de edad."

"Sin poder llamarla por un nombre, en el hospital comenzaron a llamarla Kiseki, ya que el simple hecho de que despertara de un coma profundo lo consideraron un milagro. La pareja al adoptarla la registraron con ese nombre, Kiseki Kimura."

Geo volvió a hacer una pausa para que la información fuera digerida por los atónitos presentes.

Zazu aprovechó el momento para activar una pantalla portátil y mostrar entonces imágenes de la joven Kiseki, una adolecente con cabello corto aun en la cama del hospital, su rostro aun mostraba las huellas del accidente, pero se la veía sonriente al lado de una mujer vestida de enfermera, su cabello en un tono de azul ligeramente más oscuro que el de Umi pero si daba una cierta similitud a ella, cualquiera podría pensar que eran parientes.

"Su cabello fue cortado ya que cuando la encontraron – comenzó Zazu - este estaba cortado en partes desiguales, posiblemente producto del accidente, la mujer de su lado es quien la adopto, su nombre era Yoko su esposo se llamaba Yoshimasa Kimura. Ambos fallecieron años después por causas naturales. Al poco tiempo de su recuperación el Sr. Kimura recibo orden de regresar de la empresa en la cual se encontraba trabajando a Japón, a la empresa matriz. Así fue como Umi San regreso a su país pero entro ya como otra persona."

Eagle y Clef seguían sin poder emitir palabra por lo que Zazu prosiguió.

"Después de saber lo que sucedió, con su nombre fue fácilmente ubicarla" – menciona mientras les muestra más imágenes de una joven Umi con un uniforme escolar – "Oshima es la ciudad en donde radico, bajo la influencia de su nueva madre comenzó a tocar el shamisen y a interesarse por el Shima Uta, que son las canciones tradicionales de la zona de Okinawa y Ryukyu que se pasan de generación en generación. Durante su adolescencia participó en muchos concursos de canto populares y ganó varios de ellos" – mostrándoles imágenes de dichos eventos en donde se veía a una feliz Umi cantando – "Tuvo oportunidad de viajar a muchos eventos que se hacían en varias partes de Japón, lugares donde comenzó a hacerse reconocida, a los dieciocho años lanzó dos álbumes de música tradicional, a partir de ese momento fue abordada por numerosos sellos discográficos pero ella los rechazo, sin embargo se puso en contacto con la empresa de representación de artistas Office Augusta, que había sido la única empresa que se dignó en hacer todo el recorrido hasta su isla, a pesar de esto la gente que la llego a conocer cuando era más joven no la reconoció a su retorno."

"Fue en esta época que conoció a su esposo, Tomoyuki Ikuta, un actor, su romance fue bien conocido por la sociedad y eran la pareja perfecta – mientras muestra distintas imágenes de la joven pareja – se casaron al año de conocerse tras un tórrido romance, o eso decía la información que encontré – agrega Zazu sintiéndose como un reportero – el caso es que se casaron y lograron acomodarse con sus distintas y demandantes carreras artísticas. En esa epoda su madre murió mientras dormía de un ataque al corazón, su padre la siguió poco después quedando ella huérfana nuevamente de padres. Retomo su vida hasta que dos años y cuatro meses que Japón sufrió de un gran terremoto, Fuu y Hikaru ya les habrán comentado sobre esto posiblemente. La zona más afectada fue la prefectura de Miyagi, por coincidencia, Ikuta San era nativo de esta zona y se encontraba en su ciudad natal, Ishinomaki, el al igual que muchas personas, fallecieron ese día."

Sorprendidos por tan abrumadora información, todos guardaron silencio, cada quien en sus pensamientos.

Geo decido retomar la palabra – "Después de eso ella ya no aparece públicamente más que para el funeral de su esposo dejando su carrera temporalmente, no pudimos encontrar información de domicilios o contactos pero si descubrimos que al poco tiempo de estos hechos ella estuvo hospitalizada por una enfermedad, la cual fue tratada exitosamente pero los efectos secundarios del tratamiento fueron severos. Nada de esto fue revelado al público, nosotros logramos encontrarlo en la investigación. Sabemos que hace unos cinco meses termino su tratamiento y está en recuperación a pesar de las ordenes de su doctor personal, ella dará una presentación en Ishinomaki dentro de un mes"

"Nosotros conseguimos entradas – interrumpe Zazu entusiasmado nuevamente – ella nos las dio"

"Ella se las dio?" - Pregunta el Mago.

"Zazu!" – lo reprende Geo.

"Geo, explica" - ordeno el comandante

Tomando la orden Geo retoma el relato "encontramos un domicilio en particular al cual decidimos intentar ir, en todos los años que han pasado Umi no mostro señal alguna de recordar nada relacionado a su vida previa, y como en realidad no tuvimos mucho contacto con ella decidimos ir a verla personalmente para ver la situación realmente – suspira Geo – ella es una persona muy gentil debajo de ese carácter que a pesar de todo no cambio, imagino que eso le ha dado fuerzas para continuar, aun así se la ve frágil física y emocionalmente después de todo lo que ha pasado… Zazu y yo no estamos seguros de que tan positivo sea traerla a Cefiro y hacerla recordar, después de todo lo que ha pasado con ella, además con su amnesia permanente no sabemos si eso afecte, quizás nunca logre recordar…"

"Para Hikaru y Fuu no ha sido sencillo – menciona Zazu – sabemos por Lantis que han tenido problemas por tanto tiempo que sus cuerpos han estado sin magia y al regresar y recibir nuevamente esa parte de ellas, bueno… si ellas están sanas y han tenido problemas… Umi san…"

"Creo que eso es algo que debemos de evaluar en su momento" comenta Eagle observando a Doushi Clef.

"Esperemos entonces al concierto, Eagle sería posible que los médicos de Autozam verificaran la documentación que tiene Geo en su poder para ver si es posible ayudar a Umi en alguna forma? No sabemos si su padecimiento es temporal y regresara, si es así no sabemos si podamos curarla con nuestra medicina"

"Entiendo, hare que sea verificado sin problemas"

"Es tarde – concluye Clef – sus habitaciones están listas, mañana organizare una reunión con los demás para presentar toda esta información, gracias Eagle, Geo, Zazu'" con eso el mago se retira sabiendo que los autozamitas lograran encontrar sus habitaciones.

* * *

**El concierto**

* * *

La gente aplaudía emocionada, el evento había sido simplemente magnifico, flashes iluminaban a la artista la cual agradecía repetidamente su presencia. Y así entre ovaciones ella se retiró del escenario. Seguida por los músicos y guardaespaldas.

En una habitación especial preparada para los invitados VIP esperaban Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, Lantis Eagle y Zazu. Junto con los boletos de entrada al concierto Geo y Zazu habían obtenido pases especiales para la celebración después del evento, los músicos representantes amistades reporteros y varios afortunados admiradores estaban ahí con ella, con Kiseki.

Geo, había regresado a Autozam para entregar los reportes médicos, Eagle con su naturaleza curiosa no pudo evitar agregarse al grupo cefiriano para ver la presentación de Kiseki/Umi. Hikaru se mostró muy sorprendida al saber que Kiseki era su amiga, siempre había sido fan de su música pero por falta de tiempo nunca había visto imágenes de ella, simplemente sabia de ella por la radio por lo que nunca se percató de que ella era Umi, Fuu sabía de la cantante pero de igual forma su trabajo no le daba tiempo de escuchar ese tipo de música, pero se vio sorprendida al igual que todos por la bella voz de su amiga y las hermosas canciones de su autoría, siempre imagino a Umi terminando como modelo o profesional de esgrima compitiendo a nivel internacional, pero con el cambio tan radical que sufrió en su adolescencia, bueno era lógico que su futuro también cambiara.

Entre la gente reunida en el lugar Zazu caminaba tratando de buscar a su cantante favorita, termino encontrándola en un lugar un poco más privado con unas amistades de ella. se veía un poco agotada pero feliz.

"Zazu" saluda ella al verlo acercarse "has disfrutado del evento hasta ahora?"

"Si, mucho, el concierto fue genial"

"Me da gusto que lo disfrutaras" interrumpe su conversación cuando las personas con las que estaban se despiden, marchándose estas ella se recarga en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

"hm… te sientes bien?" pregunta un preocupado Zazu.

"Oh! Disculpa, sigues aquí, pensé que estaba sola, estoy bien, solo un poco agotada, debería de regresar a casa"

"Disculpa, te molestaría ir unos momentos con mis amigos y yo? Les gustaría mucho conocerte"

"Claro, no hay problema, indica el camino"

Con eso Zazu la llevo al otro extremo del salón, atravesando por gente pero deteniéndose por que la mayoría hacia que ella se detuviera para charlar o firmar autógrafos o para simplemente tomar fotos, a lo que ella de muy buena cara y gana aceptaba gustosa.

El área en donde estaban los demás esperando era también otro pequeño privado varios sillones en donde esperaban sentados por Zazu, el cual entro seguido por la cantante, todos se detuvieron y observaron detenidamente a mujer, esperando quizás que sus rostros la hicieran recordar… Kiseki los saludo cordialmente y les pregunto si habían disfrutado la noche…todos siguieron callados, Eagle al ver lo difícil que era para sus amigos ver a su querida amiga enfrente de ellos pero a su vez sin ser ella misma, intervino tomando la palabra.

"Debes de disculparlos, han quedado abrumados con tu presencia – ríe ligeramente – hemos disfrutado mucho del evento y agradecemos que nos invitaras a través de Zazu"

"No fue nada, Zazu es un chico muy agradable – mientras mira a un sonrojado Zazu – pero falta tu amigo… como se llama… Geo!"

"Geo tuvo que viajar fuera por eso Eagle viene en su lugar" - responde Zazu.

"Ellos son Lantis y Ferio y sus prometidas Hikaru y Fuu" – introduce Eagle

"Oh! Felicidades" dice la cantante con una grata sonrisa.

"Seki chan! – interrumpe una mujer de edad más grande – Oh disculpen la interrupción chicos, Seki chan debes de regresar a descansar, órdenes del doctor" – dice mientras la toma suavemente del codo para dirigir sus pasos.

"Gracias Mameha san – aceptando la ayuda de la mujer – disculpen, debo retirarme, espero que disfrutaran esta noche." con eso se da media vuelta pero es detenida por Hikaru.

"Umi chan, no te vayas" ruega Hikaru

"eh?…"

"Por favor, tenemos que hablar" – dice la pelirroja con lágrimas que empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

"Dulce niña – interviene Mameha san – creo que estas confundiendo a Seki chan con alguien más"

"Lo siento Hikaru San, pero no se de quien hablas…"

"De ti, tu eres Umi! Recuerdas el accidente de tus padres?"

"Hikaru – interviene Fuu – espera…"

"De que estas hablando" – pregunta una ya alterada peli azul

"Por favor – insiste Mameha san – Kiseki san necesita su descanso" mientras mira severamente a todos "Vamos" - con eso se lleva a una visiblemente alterada cantante.

"No nos recuerda" afirma una Hikaru decepcionada entre lágrimas.

"No estaría tan segura de eso" agrega Fuu.

"Estas segura Fuu?" pregunta Ferio

"Yo opino igual que ella – agrega Eagle – ella reconoció algo sus ojos lo dejaron ver y el hecho de que se alterara, si no recordara aunque fuera el mas mínimo detalle no se habría puesto de esa forma.

"Pero entonces porque no me reconoció?" pregunta nuevamente Hikaru.

"Hikaru, recuerdas el informe médico? – Pregunta Eagle – los doctores de Autozam y Cefiro están de acuerdo que el trauma que sufrió atrás le podría generar fuertes dolores de cabeza, ella no padeció nada hasta hace unos meses que el portal se abrió, quizás con ese cambio su mente está tratando de liberar esas memorias, probablemente no las de Cefiro, pero las del accidente y sus verdaderos padres – por experiencia sé que las imágenes suelen ser vividas y muy fuertes y los dolores de cabeza que siguen son igual de fuertes, es probable que ella este ahora confundida por todo"

"Entiendo, pero… tenemos que llevarla de regreso a Cefiro antes de que el portal se cierre, esta ocasión será definitivamente"

"No podemos obligarla a ir con nosotros – o sí?" pregunta Fuu.

Todos se observan y Lantis habla por primera vez

"Doushi, Eagle y yo habíamos pensado en este resultado y el mejor plan a seguir es básicamente secuestrarla y llevarla a Autozam, ahí recibirá el cuidado que requiere física y mentalmente, así cuando ella este mejor podrá decidir en volver a Cefiro, lo importante es que este en nuestra dimensión y no más en mundo místico"

"Pero… como la ayudara eso, no podemos antes decirle todo?"

"Hikaru – interviene Ferio – los dolores de cabeza son un signo de que su memoria está regresando si la llenamos de información corremos el riesgo de que entre en coma otra vez y esta ocasión no habrá muchas expectativas de que logre recuperarse"

"Como entonces, secuestrándola mejorara su situación?"

"Es la solución menos riesgosa" termina Zazu.

"No me gusta esto, está en mucho riesgo pero entiendo…entonces… vamos…regresemos a casa con Umi chan"

* * *

Mameha San se ha retirado por la noche, el concierto se llevó sin problemas y me sentí muy feliz por ello, hasta que conocí a los amigos de Zazu y a esa chica… - llevándose la mano a la cabeza la cantante continua con sus pensamientos – alguien me llama así en mis sueños, escucho su voz clara y fuerte pero me aterra, al despertar solo recuerdo sangre y fuego… grrr me duele tanto la cabeza…

_Umi… regresa… regresa a mi…_

"Qué? Quien es! Quien está ahí!"

"Umi chan"

"eh? Tu otra vez? Como lograste entrar?"

"Umi chan, perdóname"

Con esas palabras finales de Hikaru que sirvieron de distracción para la cantante, Eagle la toma por detrás colocando un trapo humedecido con un narcótico para hacerla dormir. Eagle siente como la mujer se desvanece en sus brazos y prontamente la carga, notando como el peso de la mujer es más ligero de lo que debería de ser.

"Listos?" –pregunta Lantis

Al observarlos uno por uno, Fuu tomando la mano de Ferio y en otra una mochila con cosas personales de Umi, Ferio listo, Hikaru de su lado igual con otra mochila al igual que Zazu, Eagle con Umi en brazos, todos listos. Conjurando el hechizo por última vez, una luz blanca los rodea a todos desapareciendo de lo que sería la última morada en Mundo Místico de la guerrera mágica.

* * *

Caos…

_Umi chan… despierta… Umi chan… _

Dolor… siento dolor por todo mi cuerpo, me siento gritar pero no escucho mi voz….

_Umi_

"Quien… quien eres…" solo pudo ver unos ojos color miel… antes de que todo se tornara oscuridad.

"Umi… Umi…" la llamaba el rubio preocupado al ver dolor que estaba experimentando la guerrera, algo debió de haber salido mal si el resultado era este.

"Eagle… permíteme" – Clef coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Umi para tratar de controlarla… aunque Eagle la estaba sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica no dejaba de convulsionarse, no fue sino hasta unos momentos después de que Clef interviniera que el cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, dejándola inconsciente.

"Que sucedió" pregunto una consternada Hikaru quien era detenida por Lantis. Fuu a su vez estaba igual de asustada y preocupada por su amiga, derramando silenciosas lagrimas mientras Ferio la sostenía.

"No lo sé… el estrés del viaje a través del portal pudo ocasionarle esto" – comenta Clef pensando en las posibles soluciones mientras veía el rostro de su querida amiga en sufrimiento.

"Debemos llevarla a Autozam – dice Eagle que no se anima a soltar la mujer en sus brazos – puede ser grave y entrar en coma."

Clef mira detenidamente a Eagle, mientras este continua hablando…

"Mi nave esta lista y tenemos el equipo médico abordo necesario para que llegue con bien" expresando su suplica a Clef con la mirada.

"Vallan entonces, no hay tiempo que perder"

* * *

Me siento en calma… en paz… no siento frio ni calor todo a mi alrededor es negro, lo sé porque tengo mis ojos abiertos y no puedo ver nada ni siquiera a mí, pero no me asusta, me siento en calma…

Nada me preocupa…

Nada me asusta…

Ya no hay dolor…

Solo paz…

"_Umi…_" escucho mi nombre…

…

"_Umi.."_ esa voz me es tan familiar…

…

"_Umi…"_

"Selece" me oigo responder…

"_Mi niña del Mundo Místico…"_

"Selece…" lo llamo más fuerte…

"_Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí"_

"Aquí… donde es aquí… en dónde estoy?"

"_Cefiro…"_

"Cefiro?" agrrr – ese dolor otra vez….

"_No luches contra el… deja que fluya…"_

"haaa… Selece… Selece!"

…

…

…

Me siento en calma… en paz… no siento frio ni calor todo a mi alrededor es negro, lo sé porque tengo mis ojos abiertos y no puedo ver nada ni siquiera a mí, pero no me asusta, me siento en calma…

Nada me preocupa…

Nada me asusta…

Ya no hay dolor…

Solo paz…

"_Umi…_" escucho mi nombre…

"Selece…"

"_Bienvenida mi querida guerrera mágica"_

"Selece…"podía sentir el calor de mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas mientras sentía la energía de Ceres abrazarme y reconfortarme…"Oh! Selece…tanto ha pasado…"

"_Lo se… siempre he estado a tu lado desde el momento en que te convertiste en mi guerrera… en cada paso… siempre he estado ahí."_

Lo recordaba todo y era tan doloroso pero maravilloso a la ves… tantos momentos…tantas personas que llegaron a mi vida y se fueron…

"_Es tiempo de despertar…"_

"No… deseo quedarme contigo…"

"_Es tiempo de despertar… hay personas que están esperando por ti…"_

"Personas… esperando…por mi…"

"_Es tiempo de despertar… yo estaré siempre a tu lado"_

…

…

…

* * *

Continuara?


	3. Chapter 3

KISEKI

奇跡

* * *

Me siento en calma… en paz…

Puedo sentir… la suave cama en la que me encuentro, lentamente mis sentidos despiertan a los sonidos a mi alrededor… mis dedos pueden sentir la textura de la sabana que me cubre…quiero moverme pero siento mi cuerpo tan pesado… lo único que logro conseguir es abrir los ojos lentamente… la luz no es fuerte quizás sea de noche?

Puedo observar el techo de la habitación… no es nada de lo que recordaba como Cefiro… quiero moverme pero no puedo… las fuerzas se me van y me siento tan agotada…

"Bienvenida" escucho en un susurro mientras siento como una cálida mano toma la mía y alguien aparece en mi campo de visión… esos ojos otra vez…

Intento hablar pero no lo consigo, quiero preguntarle quien es…

"ssh no te esfuerces, debes descansar…" me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla y efectivamente me siento tan cansada

"duerme..." suena tan bien esa palabra… que dormir es lo que hago.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

La veo cerrar sus ojos nuevamente pero esta vez solo dormir.

Han pasado ya 8 meses desde que entró en coma pero en los últimos meses su cerebro comenzó a mostrar más actividad, dándonos la seguridad de que ella pronto despertaría, en ningún momento perdimos la esperanza, todos la han visitado cuando han podido, yo en particular cada noche vengo a pasar un rato con ella cada noche antes de ir a descansar.

Mi sorpresa siendo que esta noche en particular ella estaba despertando, días anteriores parecía que ella despertaría, abría los ojos, pero no estaba consciente del todo, esta ocasión sin embargo ella estaba totalmente lucida y alerta. Pasare esta noche aquí… mañana será un día importante.

* * *

"Buenos días" – saluda el doctor. "sabe en donde se encuentra"

"Buenos días… por el lugar dedo asumir que Autozam"

"Así es, está en el hospital militar de Autozam"

"El comandante Visión nos informó que ayer por la noche despertó por unos pocos minutos, ahora, permítame ponerla al tanto de su estado… - dice mientras toma una tableta electrónica – órganos y signos vitales están correctos, al igual que su presión, ha permanecido en estado de coma 8 meses, pero hemos mantenido sus músculos en ligera actividad así que pronto podremos iniciar su rehabilitación, así mismo, su dieta de momento serán blanda para ir acostumbrando a su cuerpo a comidas sólidas."

Afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza, haciéndole notar que he entendido hasta hora

"Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra su memoria"

Después de varias preguntas generales, asumo para ver si mi cerebro estaba funcionando bien, el doctor pregunto entonces por mis recuerdos.

"… que es lo último que recuerda?…"

"Recuerdo… el concierto que ofrecí y recuerdo la reunión posterior al evento, recuerdo que todos estaban ahí… pero me siento extraña, recuerdo ser yo, Umi, pero a su vez Kiseki, me siento como una persona ajena viviendo mi vida"

"Es de esperarse, fueron muchos años los cuales vivió con amnesia, asignare un psicólogo para usted, platicar de todo esto le ayudara y pronto podrá sentirse bien con su nuevo entorno y situación"

"Gracias…" me siento bien, débil físicamente peor mentalmente bien y si platicar con alguien de esto será beneficioso me siento dispuesta entonces a aceptar esa ayuda.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me saca de mis cavilaciones, el doctor abre.

"Comandante buen día" - saluda.

"Buenos días"- habla el extraño entrando en la habitación, mientras intercambia palabras con el doctor, no puedo evitar sentir que lo conozco…

"Buenos días, Umi San"

"Buenos días…" El hombre ríe suavemente al ver mi expresión.

"No me digas que no me recuerdas…"

Lo observo detenidamente, esos ojos… y la pícara sonrisa… "Eagle?... me aventuro han sido tantos años, era prácticamente un adolecente la última vez que lo vi… ahora es todo un hombre…

"Veo que si me recuerdas…cómo te sientes?" pregunta mientras deja ver un poco de preocupación en sus ojos… esos ojos yo los he visto antes…

"Tú estabas ahí…" hablo, mientras veo como pierde su sonrisa por un rostro más sobrio.

"Por eso, me disculpo, teníamos que traerte de alguna forma a Cefiro y la verdad no estabas cooperando mucho"

"Tu fuiste quien me hizo inhalar eso… eso que me durmió… y estabas también en la reunión…"

"Y en el concierto – el agrega – que por ciento fue maravilloso"

"Hee. Gracias…" digo apenada.

"Pero en verdad ciento las medidas que tuvimos que tomar y verte después tan lastimada por el viaje a través del portal…"

Me gustaría tomar su mano para despreocuparlo pero aún no tengo la fuerza suficiente para moverlo.

"No te preocupes por eso…- le sonrió en su lugar – agradezco estar aquí, ahora… estoy un poco sedienta, te molestaría pasarme el vaso de agua con el popote?" indicándole con la mirada en donde estaba.

Tomándolo lo acerca a mi boca mientras tomo el popote y tomo el agua del vaso… el ambiente, ya más relajado le permite volver a su carácter jovial pasando el resto de la mañana platicando de todo y nada.

* * *

"Eagle, Buenos días" – saluda una sonriente Umi.

Han pasado ya cuatro semanas y con ayuda de la medicina autozamita y cefiriana ha tenido una recuperación mucho más rápida en comparación de Mundo Místico.

"Buenos días, Umi San, Hikaru y Fuu llegaran de Cefiro en un par de horas más, es seguro que en cuanto lleguen vendrán a visitarte" comenta Eagle mientras acerca una charola con el desayuno de la mujer.

"Gracias, en Mundo Místico la comida del hospital solía ser muy mala, pero aquí es muy sabrosa en comparación "– dice mientras comienza a comer del plato de frutas dejando caer un silencio confortable entre los dos. Eagle se toma su tiempo en contemplar los cambios en ella, su piel antes casi traslucida ahora tiene un tono saludable, su cabello ahora al hombro esta nuevamente sedoso y brilloso, su rostro es reflejo también de su recuperación y aunque la sonrisa que lleva en los labios aun no alcanza su mirada sabe que con el tiempo esto también cambiara. Después de todo, la mujer delante de El aún está de luto por la pérdida de sus padres de sangre.

"Cómo va la terapia?" inquiere el rubio.

"Supongo que bien… en momentos me es complicado, me siento como dos personas diferentes tratando de ser una a la vez, aun no me acostumbro a que me llamen Umi, me hace sentir como otra persona, pero sé que no es así, aun así.. No se… es extraño, quizás ver a Hikaru y a Fuu me será de ayuda, no las he visto desde que desperté."

"No lo dudo, solo recuerda que no debes sobreexcitarte aun estas débil y necesitas más tiempo pa…

"Lo se Eagle – es interrumpido por ella – te preocupas demasiado – dice riendo suavemente – hoy platicare con ellas y para mañana ya tengo programada mi terapia para poder comenzar a caminar" – dice feliz

"Me da gusto, en cuanto te sea posible te llevare a un lugar en particular en las áreas verdes de la ciudad, estoy seguro que te gustara mucho" – dice el rubio ya imaginándose en ese momento.

"Me gustaría mucho, francamente ya me siento atrapada en esta habitación, moverme en silla de ruedas de aquí a la sala de terapia y de regreso no es de los mejores y más entretenidos recorridos que he tenido" – dice exasperada.

"Tienes que ser paciente, has tenido una recuperación muy rápida en muy poco tiempo, eso es bueno pero también hay que tener cuidado"

"Entiendo… por cierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por todo lo que tú y tu gente han hecho por mí, en verdad…"

"No agradezcas, para nosotros ha sido un honor ayudar a una Guerrera Mágica y para mí en particular a sido una gran oportunidad para conocerte… eres una persona muy especial Umi"

Umi, sonrojada solo atina a agradecer con la cabeza.

"Eagle… sería posible que pueda tener una libreta y algo para escribir en ella?"

"Claro, no veo por qué no, piensas escribir algo en particular?"

"Componer música me relaja y me ayuda a enfocarme"

"Entiendo, con gusto puedo conseguir ese material para ti."

"Gracias…"

* * *

Dos meses mas tarde desde aquella plática…

Hikaru y Fuu se quedaron seis semanas en Autozam y aunque su estadía y las terapias han probado ser de gran ayuda para la guerrera del agua, también han sido agotadoras para la misma.

Umi se encuentra caminando ahora despacio con ayuda de muletas…

"Uff … nunca me imagine que sería tan agotador dar una corta caminata" – recargada en el barandal para descansar un poco, puede ver desde su posición el jardín que se encuentra debajo de ella, solo un piso abajo..

"Se ve tan apetecible sentarse bajo la sombra de esos árboles… pero tan lejos…" – sin moverme del pasillo puedo ver a las personas que viene y van por los pasillos laterales en la parte inferior, en donde se encuentra el jardín, doctores y enfermeras… entre ellos veo a Eagle acercarse, pero es detenido por un soldado… aún no se ha dado cuenta de que lo observo pero para mi mejor, me da tiempo de analizarlo, y es que me intriga… en este poco tiempo de conocerlo he notado lo interesante que es… puede ser jovial y pícaro pero a su vez serio y estricto cuando es necesario, sin embargo detrás de todo eso hay una gentil persona que siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Agregando además que ya no es un adolecente, es ya un hombre, y un hombre realmente atractivo, con un cuerpo bien formado gracias a la actividad física del ejército, caminando siempre orgulloso con sus 1.90 de altura haciéndolo diez centímetros más alto que yo, su rostro ha cambiado también, ya no está más aquel juvenil y alegre rostro sino uno con líneas más marcadas mostrando la experiencia de los años que ha vivido, como lo muestra la cicatriz que marca ahora su mejilla izquierda… la vida de un soldado… no dudo que el resto de su cuerpo tenga también cicatrices… lo que no cambia son esos ojos color miel, dulces y traviesos… su mirada tiene más experiencia, es verdad, pero sigue transmitiendo la chispa de su vibrante ser… de todo, sus ojos son los que más me cautivan… me parece tan extraño que siendo tan atractivo no tenga una pareja… sé que estaba interesado en Hikaru, que sentirá al ver que ella se casara con Lantis?, me pregunto…

…De repente Eagle cacha mi mirada… sonrojándome, lo saludo con la mano deseando que la distancia que nos separa y el vidrio impida que vea mi rostro… Lo veo caminar hacia las escaleras para subir y decido caminar para alcanzarlo, en verdad deseo bajar y sentarme bajo la sobra de aquellos árboles.

"Hola" saluda

"wow… eres rápido!' - exclamo - "aún no he llegado a la escalera" - digo tristemente por mi falta de agilidad…

"vamos… estas en recuperación, es normal… querías bajar?"

"lo sé – le contesto mientras sonrío – y si, deseo sentarme a la sobra del árbol"

"no se diga más, vamos" – dice mientras me ayuda a bajar.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, han pasado ya casi dos años y medio desde que llegue a Autozam, entre mi época en coma y mi rehabilitación el tiempo se fue volando, No vivo en Cefiro con Hikaru y Fuu, decidí quedarme en Autozam, formo ahora parte activa de un proyecto de mejoramiento de los mares del planeta con ayuda de Cefiro y Selece.

Los cielos de Autozam ya no son más grises y la vida en la parte exterior del planeta, en ciertas áreas, es posible ahora. Lentamente el planeta se está recuperando.

Pero mi principal motivo para quedarme es Eagle, estoy completamente enamorada de él.

Hace poco iniciamos una relación pero no es nada oficial y de momento queremos conservarla en privado. Aunque la situación va mejorando con el planeta aún hay partes políticas del gobierno que luchan en contra de Eagle y su padre. Pero eso de momento no me interesa, soy feliz así como estoy en estos momentos, ya el tiempo dirá.

"Estas lista para regresar a la base?" - interrumpe Eagle mis pensamientos.

"Si claro, tengo todo lo necesario para los estudios"- confirmo mientras levanto las muestras que llevo en la pequeña bolsa de mano.

Estamos en una de las playas de Autozam, aunque están recuperándose, aun no es posible para los ciudadanos que vengan a verlas y disfrutar de ellas, quizás en un par de años más. El cielo esta nublado y los truenos anuncian la tormenta que caerá pronto.

"Debemos apurarnos" - comenta Eagle mientras comienza a caminar más rápido, justo en eso un gran relámpago, seguido por un trueno desata la lluvia sobre nosotros.

Entre risas, corremos lo más rápido que podemos, llegando a la entrada de la base completamente mojados y riendo de buena gana. Dado que el clima es caluroso nuestras ropas son ligeras y de tonos claros pero ahora que están mojadas… detengo mi risa al ver el cuerpo del hombre al cual me siento atraída… pegándose en su piel la ropa deja ver su firme torso dejando notar la rigidez de su pecho como resultado de la fría lluvia, bajando mi mirada puedo ver como la ropa abraza su masculinidad en una forma seriamente excitante…

…puedo sentirme ruborizar ante él, puedo sentir mi respiración agitarse pero sobre todo puedo sentir que él me chacho en mi breve estudio de su anatomía… sintiéndome de repente consiente de mi propio estado, puedo adivinar que él está en las mismas condiciones de agitación que yo…

"Umi…" - lo escucho decir mi nombre mientras con su mano toma mi barbilla y dirige mi mirada a la suya, no puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos, en ese mar dorado de sentimientos… lentamente se agacha para posar sus tibios labios sobre los míos.

El beso, gentil al principio pronto se torna en uno candente y lleno de pasión, su mano gira mi cabeza un poco para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas danzan ferozmente hasta que le dejo dominarme y le permito explorar con su húmedo órgano mi boca, mientras que nos abrazamos fuertemente tratando de sentir cada parte de nuestros cuerpos.

Siento recorrer sus manos descender por mi espalda mientras yo subo las mías por la suya, sintiendo como su torso presiona mis senos, justo en el momento en que sus manos llegan a mi espalda baja empuja sus caderas aún más, frotando en mi vientre su palpitante masculinidad, lo cual arranca un gemido de mi parte.

"Eagle…" rompiendo el beso, lo miro directamente mientras da un paso atrás, separándose de mí, lo miro con curiosidad cuando posa sus manos en mis hombros para comenzar a bajar por mi pecho acariciando y capturando en sus manos mis pechos, masajeándolos al tiempo que sus pulgares acarician y presionan ligeramente mis duros pezones a través de la tela que los cubre… dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo nuevamente ruborizarme por el contacto ahora de su boca sobre ellos, la fricción que ocasiona la tela interpuesta entre su piel y la mía acentuando la sensación ocasionada justo cuando su boca chupa directamente de me seno derecho mientras su mano se encarga de mi otro seno presionándolo apasionadamente logrando arrancar mas gemidos de mi parte.

Separándose por unos momentos, me empuja hacia atrás hasta que termino recargada en uno de los escritorios, puedo sentir su mirada lujuriosa en todo mi cuerpo, sus manos prestas abren cada botón de mi blusa y remueven rápidamente el broche del bikini que llevo puesto para dejar libre de todo obstáculo mi busto… acariciando suavemente la piel de los mismos, Eagle sube sus manos a mis hombros hasta remover de ellos la ropa dejando mi torso desnudo ante el justo para repetir el mismo proceso, logrando sacar entre suspiros de deseo, más gemidos.

Separando sus labios de mis pechos, lo veo arrodillarse mientras continua su camino de besos y suaves mordidas por mi estómago y vientre deteniéndose en mi ombligo, presionando con su lengua simulando lujurioso acto que tanto deseo en estos momentos… no se en que momento he cerrado los ojos, pero lo siento detenerse por eso los abro y dirijo mi mirada nuevamente a aquellos ojos dorados llenos de deseo pero también de amor… sin dejar de mirarnos se quita rápidamente su camisa posando ahora sus manos en mi cadera, sus dedos enganchados a mis pantalones y parte inferior del bikini…

"Umi… déjame probarte…" habla el en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, tragando saliva afirmo con mi cabeza, ante esto Eagle remueve lentamente dichas ropas, dejándome expuesta completamente ante el…sintiéndome consciente de mi misma aprieto mis piernas al sentir sus labios posarse en mi vientre, me siento como si fuera la primera vez, aunque en realidad no lo es, quizás todo este tiempo de abstinencia me ha hecho olvidar…

…"Umi…ábrete para mí, déjame entrar…" pide el con esa voz que derrama sensualidad en cada palabra, dejándome llevar relajo mis piernas y le permito abrirlas mientras las acaricia y besa suavemente hasta llegar al corazón de mi sexo… lo siento jugar con su lengua y succionar con su boca, inconscientemente abro más mis piernas para darle espacio hasta sentir como su lengua penetra en mí, acariciando con ella mi más profunda intimidad, entre sus caricias y la succión que realiza siento como arranca de mi un maravilloso y esperado orgasmo.

Sintiéndome débil de las piernas después de tan maravillosa sensación me dejo caer suavemente en sus muslos, regresándome a la realidad al sentir su dura entrepierna aun atrapada por sus ropas. Un quedo gemido sale de sus labios ante la presión, que sin querer, he hecho en el pero que pienso aprovecharla, empujándolo suavemente lo invito a que se recueste completamente mientras desabrocho su ropa y la retiro completamente, dejándolo expuesto ante mí, puedo ver su masculinidad dura y pulsante en un tono rojizo oscuro, la cabeza de su miembro brillosa y desde su orificio expulsando lentamente aquel jugo previo a su semilla, veo con fascinación como esta cae lentamente en su terso y marcado abdomen.

Sintiendo mi boca salivar ante tal espectáculo y sin esperar más me agacho hasta probar aquel néctar, succionando delicadamente la caliente punta escuchando como Eagle contiene la respiración para soltar después un ronco gemido de placer, paso mi lengua por su miembro lamiéndolo cual paleta fuese mientras mis manos suben explorando su cadera, su abdomen, sus costillas hasta alcanzar su firme pecho, pellizcando y jugueteando con sus rígidos pezones mientras engullo su ardiente carne en mi boca, regreso mis manos por el camino recorrido para agarrar firmemente con una la base de su virilidad y con la otra sujetar y jalar el saco que contiene aquella leche que deseo probar… después de un momento así, suelto su intimidad con un ligero -pop- el hombre enfrente mío se encuentra jadeante ante mi deseoso de mas, continuo con mi mano los movimientos rítmicos, mientras tomo con mi boca una de esas delicias escondidas en su saco y succiono ligeramente mientras juego con la otra - "Oh dios! … Umi…" - exclama mientras repito la misma acción con el otro.

En ese momento puedo sentir como me toma por mi cabello deteniendo mis movimientos, para girarme rápidamente, fue tan rápido que me di cuenta de todo ya cuando me tenía acostada en el piso con una de mis piernas apoyada en su hombro y sintiendo aquella candente punta rozar mi entrada en ondulantes movimientos provocados por su cadera.

"Deseo tomarte… deseo sentirte… Umi, permíteme hacerte el amor…"

Me siento tan caliente y lista para recibirlo…

"Umi… necesito escucharte…"

"Tómame – le respondo – quiero sentirte dentro de mi" termino mirándolo a los ojos, sin romper esta conexión y con un fuerte movimiento de sus caderas impulsa sus casi ocho pulgadas dentro de mí, para quedarse congelado en ese momento, suelto un leve gemido de dolor al sentir su ancho miembro abrirse camino dentro de mí, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así… jadeo ante la sensación.

Tomando aire abro los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme con su mirada y perderme en ella, puedo ver todo su amor hacia mí a través del deseo carnal que nos invade, pero controlado y preciso, esperando, esperando a que esté lista para el… "Puedes moverte" le confirmo suavemente. Con eso el comienza un suave ritmo de vaivén, sacando casi por completo su miembro para enterrarlo nuevamente en mí, pronto me uno y nuestras caderas danzan con más fuerza y frenesí.

Justo cuando me siento alcanzar aquella maravillosa cúspide, Eagle detiene sus movimientos para girarnos en el suelo, nuevamente el recostado y yo montándolo cual jinete, sorprendida por el movimiento pero satisfecha con la nueva posición, levanto mis caderas y las dejo caer penetrándome una y otra vez, uso su pecho como apoyo dejando mi busto apretado entre mis brazos mientras muevo mis caderas con la guía de sus manos, puedo sentir como el empuja su cadera encontrándonos a medio camino, sus ojos, en momentos cerrados, su rostro en completo éxtasis.

Deteniéndonos un poco él se levanta quedando sentado debajo mío, para proseguir con nuestros movimientos pero ahora lo siento morder y chupar cada que le es posible mis pechos que se mueven justo enfrente de él. Me sujeto fuertemente a él, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos deslizándose fácilmente en nuestra ardiente danza, nuestros gemidos siendo la voz de nuestro placer ante mudos testigos de nuestra primera unión.

Puedo sentir como alcanzo nuevamente la cúspide de mi placer y justo cuando me siento al borde, siento la fuerte corriente de su esencia llenarme una… dos… tres veces antes de perderme en la sublime sensación de nuestro orgasmo.

Volviendo en mí y aun puedo sentir su asta pulsante dentro de mi ser, es una conexión tan íntima que no deseo que termine nunca. Apoyando mi frente en la suya nos sonreímos satisfechos, no deseando romper este maravilloso momento.

"Te amo, Umi Ryuzaki" - susurra mientras nuestros labios se rozan sin besarnos

"Te amo también, Eagle Visión" - contesto llena de dicha.

* * *

Era una gran reunión "familiar" ahora que Cefiro no usa ya más el sistema del pilar, con el paso de los años se ha acoplado a diferentes estaciones del año, igual que mundo místico solo que con tres lunas en lugar de una, la magia sigue siendo gran parte de la vida de los cefirianos pero aquella primavera eterna que existía con al pilar ya no es más.

Así pues, estamos todos reunidos afueras del Gran Castillo de Cefiro, cerca de un lago disfrutando de los primeros días de la primavera, todo es verde y hay flores por todas partes, todos estamos celebrando la llegada de esta estación.

Han pasado ya varios años desde que las tres estamos aquí. Fuu se casó con Ferio y ahora ambos son gobernantes de Cefiro, tienen dos hijos ya, uno de cuatro y otro de seis años, ambos niños. Hikaru y Lantis también están casados y con una niña de dos años respectivamente. Para mi sorpresa Clef y Presea, Caldina y Larfaga ya estaban casados muncho antes de que regresáramos, los primeros con dos hijos ya de diez y trece años y los segundos con tres hijos de doce, diez y seis. Ascot acababa de casarse el año pasado y su mujer, que está sentada a mi lado, está ya con seis meses de embarazo… Mucho ha cambiado en realidad mi vida, nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

Es dentro de todo este alboroto de gente hablando, niños gritando y corriendo alrededor de la mesa que me atrevo a hablar…

"Estoy embarazada… " Casi murmullo pero sé que al menos las personas que están a mis lados me escucharon claramente… con sorpresa escucho las exclamaciones de dichas personas

"Cómo? …Estas embarazada? " - pregunta una atónita Caldina

"Felicidades!" - me dice una feliz Sheila, la esposa de Ascot.

Puedo escuchar como todos los demás todos guardan silencio expectantes.

"Deseas tenerlo?" – pregunta un serio Clef… lo miro entre asustada y feliz, mis ojos abiertos completamente, no sé si soltarme a reír o si llorar… en eso todos los niños comienzan a gritar alrededor mío, los de un lado "si lo tendrá" los del otro "no lo tendrá" sabiendo que aún no estoy casada, es extraño que una mujer tenga hijos fuera del matrimonio, por eso no esta tan fuera de lo normal la pregunta de Clef. Aun así es un momento tan bizarro, todos tratando de adivinar que hare… dirijo mi mirada a aquellos ojos color miel que no me han dejado de ver desde que hice mención del embarazo, aquellos ojos que desean lo mismo que yo, tener nuestro bebe.

"Y bien? – pregunta nuevamente Clef…

"Si…" respondo mientras sonrió al padre de mi hijo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

AN: Gracias. ^_^


End file.
